projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
TROLLS! ¦ AD
Jared and co get killed by trolls - many times. Synopsis Jared alerts the guard and fights the goblins and goblin leaders. Some of the enemies are put to sleep. Holly goes down. The remaining goblin leaders are slowly taken down. The guards were guarding something, and the party rests before finding it. The room is apparently empty, and they find the hidden treasure. PBG gets a magical shield. The party heads back to the old rope guide, and they search for the trolls. Some ogres and trolls appear. Jirard and Jared are both taken down after the first attack. The rest of the party are knocked out. Jared is booted out of the game after the party is defeated. Jared prepares his party for a rematch. The party fights the trolls and ogres again. One of the ogres falls asleep. PBG is knocked out after taking a lot of damage. Jared and Jirard are also knocked out. Hold person fails to work on any enemies. Holly is knocked down after one-shotting an ogre. Everyone dies again. Jared does not want to give up yet. Jirard and Jared are both knocked down. Jared gives up before the fight can end. A troll is taken down by Jirard. Jared is taken down and PBG is healed. Holly uses Magic Missile with a scroll. An ogre is killed. Two trolls are knocked down. The other trolls attack PBG. The rest of the party are taken out, however the trolls start to flee, but one of them doesn't. The trolls return to take out the party. Jeff tries to run away, but is killed. When he restarts, he sorts through his items again, before getting back into the battle. Jared is down on his first turn. PBG is put to sleep accidentally, and Jared quits right away! He tries again, and starts dealing a decent amount of damage, and puts an ogre to sleep. Jared continues to attempt Hold Person on the trolls, and it still doesn't work. Jared is frustrated as he goes down, and his party misses. The ogres die, and it is down to the trolls. The party starts to get wiped out by one troll. Everyone dies again. Jared doesn't know what to do. He looks up his spell list to find out what Hold Person actually does. He realizes that Hold Person won't work against trolls. Jared starts the battle again. Jared is frustrated as Bless doesn't work as he expected. He realizes he should have cast it before going into battle. Jared decides to reset to make Bless take effect before the battle begins. Jared blesses the party before they begin the fight. People are already getting hurt right away. Jirard and Jared are knocked out. The party continues to miss all of their attacks. Two trolls go down. Ian goes down. The rest of the party is knocked out. Jared wants to keep playing, but people wouldn't want to watch Jared continue to struggle. Jared has barely scratched the surface about this game. "Well that did not go well! Maybe if Jared knew you need Hold Monster, no person it would have been better. Never the less, we tried, and you watched. And we really appreciate that! Come back for more D&December! Or maybe... You could leave a comment about your favorite D&D game. Or just subscribe! Ya know, like a cool person would." Category:D&December Category:Videos Category:AD&D: Pool of Radiance